Donna (TV Series)
Donna is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She belongs to the group of Tyreese Williams, trying to find a safe haven with her husband, her son, and Tyreese's sister, Sasha. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing was known about Donna's life before or as the outbreak began, except that she married Allen, and they had a son named Ben. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Made to Suffer" Donna makes her only appearance in this episode. She, along with her group (led by Tyreese Williams), are getting swarmed by walkers in the woods surrounding the West Georgia Correctional Facility. While the group is fleeing, Donna is grabbed by a walker and bitten on the arm. Her son, Ben, screams in horror, while her husband, Allen, pulls her away from the walker and carries her to a destroyed section of the prison. Before entering, Sasha says that Donna will just slow them down, but her husband decides to carry her in anyways. Once inside the prison, Donna's screams are heard by Carl Grimes, a boy living in the prison with his group, which eventually leads him to Tyreese's group, where he manages to save them from the walkers that were attacking them. While Carl leads Tyreese's group back to the cell block where the others are staying, Carl suggests that they leave Donna, to which the group disagrees, and she is carried back to the cell block by Tyreese. Once at the cell block, they lie Donna on the floor, but by this point she had already succumbed to her bite wound and died. Carl volunteers to make sure she doesn't reanimate but Tyreese says that he'll do it, Tyreese attempts to kill her with his hammer, but stops upon realizing that Carl has locked them out of the cell block. "The Suicide King" Donna's body is wrapped up in a sheet and carried outside by Allen and Tyreese. The prison survivors inform Tyreese and his group that they can bury Donna near the other graves in the prison yard. Death Killed By *Zombies (Alive) Donna was bitten by a walker while she was in the forest, and succumbed to her infection that evening after arriving at the prison. *Tyreese Williams (Before Reanimation) After Donna died, Tyreese made sure she didn't reanimate by bashing her head in with a hammer. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Donna has killed. *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Allen Allen and Donna were husband and wife and loved each other very much. When Donna was bitten by a walker and she asked to stay put, Allen refused to let her stay and carried her all the way to the prison where Rick's group was. As the infection began affecting Donna rapidly, Tyreese is forced to put her down. He raises his hammer but is unable to kill her before reanimation. When Tyreese was about to kill an already dead Donna, Allen and his son Ben, looked away and cried. Ben Donna and Ben have a basic mother-son relationship. Ben was shown to be distraught after Donna was bitten and looked away when Tyreese killed her before reanimation. Tyreese Williams Donna and Tyreese were friends and they took care of each other. She seemed to trust and respect Tyreese's leadership in their group. It is said that she did harbor some feelings for Tyreese as mentioned in "Prey" after Tyreese saved Donna from a walker, she revered Tyreese as her "knight in shining armor", much to the dismay of Allen, because after that incident she looked to Tyreese as her protector. Sasha Williams Donna and Sasha have survived together for a certain period of time together with their respective families. After Donna is bitten on the arm and they find a seemingly safe place (the prison), Sasha wants to leave Donna out for the good of the group, however Allen does not as he knows the walkers will rip Donna apart. In the end, Tyreese convinces his sister to bring Donna into the prison with them until her death, because Ben was not ready for the death of his mother. Appearances TV Series Season 3 *"Made to Suffer" *"The Suicide King" (Corpse) Category:Minor Characters (TV Series) Category:Uncredited Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 3 Minor Characters Category:Season 3 Uncredited Characters Category:Made to Suffer Category:The Suicide King Category:All TV Series Characters